Description: This application proposes to use various data sources to develop, implement, and evaluate a set of cardiovascular performance measures across a variety of health plans. It would focus on developing measures for a group of interrelated cardiovascular conditions (i.e., acute myocardial infarction, congestive heart failure, and hypertension). The project consists of two phases. Phase I will be a development and pilot test of the measures. The goals are to develop and implement methodologies for 1) validating the measures; 2) assessing their utility/importance to plans, consumers, and employers; 3) determining the cost of collection and implementation to the health plans; and 4) establishing a reporting mechanism for communicating the results of the measures to the relevant parties. Data will be collected and reported in three health plans during this period. At the end of phase I, the data will be analyzed in conjunction with 1) surveys from consumers of the information produce, and 2) a modified Delphi with consumers, employers, and plan representatives to determine which measures should be used in the phase II implementation.